Issues of Morality
by Claret Stasis
Summary: 7 Virtues, 7 Wardens. 49 Drabbles about intent, outcomes, and emotions.
1. Prudence

**A/N:** So I had a lot of fun with the last one, and I decided to do it again. 7 chapters this time, 7 drabbles per chapter.

Still don't own anything.

Each character's drabble is connected chapter to chapter (meaning, for example, that the Cousland is the same Cousland for all seven virtues), but none of the characters are interconnected.

1. Cousland

Elissa wanted him to understand. She couldn't leave the people of Redcliffe to defend against another undead horde, and as long as Isolde was alive Arl Eamon could produce another heir, one who could actually hold a title. But she knew Alistair would be angry, would blame her, damn her for not going to the Circle for help. She could only hope he didn't hate her, too.

2. Aeducan

Nobody looked happy when Duran let the son of the former Arl of Denerim out of his cell. He could have been wounded by their dark looks, but he instead shook his head and kept moving, vowing to talk to each of them individually later. Years entrenched in dwarven politics had taught him that winning did not mean he needed to keep everyone happy - and if he could win in his home, he was not going to lose on the surface.

3. Tabris

_The Dalish will not be happy that I spared the werewolves_, is all Darrian could think on the way back to camp. And yet even though he had spent his entire time trying to make them happy, to help the Dalish he had so admired as a young boy, simply killing the werewolves would have deprived him of more able bodies, indebted to him and therefore obligated to stop the Blight.

4. Amell

The Blight was an immediate problem. It would not wait for them to stop and clean out the Tower. They would need all the time they could get.

Daylen had Greagoir's promise for full Templar support in the army. The Right of Annulment would make sure there were no mages to distract from that pledge.

5. Mahariel

Alistair was furious, not that she could bring herself to care. Lyna hated that he would let her lead and then question her constantly, no doubt because she was an _elf_, and she hated being the only elf in the party, but more than both of those she knew that they could use a rogue that didn't use a bow. She sliced through the assassin's bonds with her hunting knife and lifted him to his feet, not flinching when he leered at her. It would be worth it, even if he was a flat-ear.

6. Brosca

"I can see your smallclothes twisting from here," Natia said, smirking at her fellow Grey Warden. She laughed at his embarrassed flush, and kept walking towards what she was pretty sure was a public building and not a house. When he tried to yell at her for "letting that merchant keep overcharging the refugees", she cut him off with a smile and a hip cock.

"Ally, listen," she said, ignoring his sputtering at the nickname. "We have a discount from him now. And now _we _can buy stuff for people that can't afford it! Everyone's happy."

7. Surana

Neria wanted to kill everyone, kill them all even for just being in the vicinity of the horror and just letting it happen to him. She wasn't usually this bloodthirsty, but hearing Cullen's broken confession from the inside of the cage snapped something within her. In the Harrowing Chamber, through the haze of hatred, she looked at Uldred, looked at the unaffected mages, and held the Litany of Adralla aloft, keeping as many as she could alive. She would need them for the Blight, but after that she couldn't make any promises.


	2. Justice

**A/N:** Thank you for reviewing! I am only a little ashamed to admit that it made me jump giddily around my dorm room.

(Alternate interpretation of justice ahoooyyyyyyyyyy)

1. Cousland

Elissa couldn't explain exactly how she felt when Howe fell to her blade. She spat on him and told him any death she had time to give him was more than he deserved before she stabbed him with her family blade, again and again until he stopped shuddering. She wasn't _happy_ after Alistair dragged her away from the body, but something inside her felt a little less empty.

2. Aeducan

This hadn't been about revenge, not at first. It wasn't until he crowned Harrowmont that Duran realized just how good it would feel to show Bhelen exactly what had happened to their older brother.

3. Tabris

There were many different ways to kill a person, and while death-dealing was a skill much valued in the Grey Wardens' group, Darrian never really liked to touch it. After hearing from Zevran of all the effective ways to assassinate myriad types of people, he decided that he could do the one type of flat-out murdering he'd done before, but he probably couldn't bring himself to do anything else. Vaughan had deserved it. Howe will deserve it. Loghain will deserve it. Those were personal. Otherwise, he didn't really think that justice was his to dispense.

4. Amell

Daylen was no stranger to the Fade and its denizens. He had impressed Valor and been tutored by Faith, defeated Rage, Sloth, and Pride alike, and exchanged rewards with Desire.

He realized that the only creature of the Fade he dreaded ever meeting was a spirit of Justice, as he lay in his room in Redcliffe Castle, running a hand down Morrigan's bare belly. He felt far too selfish to be near anything like that.

5. Mahariel

These beasts - These monsters had murdered and changed her people for years, and for that they had to die.

When she found out that it was because of Zathrian - because of their _Keeper_, who was supposed to _keep them safe, and instead he was living forever, Creators damn him_ - that they were killing at all, she decided she had not been wrong.

The monster that had been killing her people for years had to die.

6. Brosca

Killing Jarvia for her crimes was incredibly satisfying, in ways Natia could barely fathom.

Killing Leske for the same reason was incredibly less so, especially considering she had often stood right next to him while he committed them.

7. Surana

Neria had killed Uldred, but that hadn't fixed what he had done to her home. Sometimes she regretted killing him, even if he was an abomination, because his death hadn't been enough to absolve his transgressions.


End file.
